Talk:Light Elemental, Honoly/@comment-4195306-20161030163131/@comment-24365174-20161101003655
If you're as worried about timeouts as you claim to be, then you wouldn't be in favor of cards like Refros that combo into themselves and win by clock-stalling, so I'm not sure I understand what your core argument is anymore. You're changing your stance from "I hate cards that cause tournament timeouts" to something along the lines of "I hate cards that don't do anything," and while those are both valid reasons to hate cards, I'm not sure which one you're presenting anymore, and so I'm not sure whether or not I'm talking about the same issues you are. So, I know it's a bother, but could you let me know in just a sentence what your issue with this card is? It would clear things up dramatically. Your other point makes some sense, but I already agreed that some clans are able to attack with the vanguard last and get around this card. I ALSO already said that a lot of clans don't have that luxury, especially AqF and Novas, who are the main clans countered by Honoly. And aside from them, Time Leap GC relies a lot on Metallica for that first stride, and most rearguard setup comes from chaining those Time Leaps, so unless you're lucky enough to get History Maker in hand by your first stride, that gets shut down. And Bermuda Triangle gets scary when the rearguards attack and bounce, the vanguard attacks in order to reset, and the rearguards get to attack and bounce AGAIN, but that option is lost here. And Spike Bros vanguard attacks generally come either at the start or the middle of their combos because the strides can pull out another card or two for charging purposes when the AUTO timing "when this unit attacks" is met (or if you're playing Break Ride, the vanguard MUST attack to get your next pair of attackers on the field). I'm sure I'd find lots more examples if I looked, but I'm not trying to make a comprehensive list of this card's good and bad matchups, I'm just trying to convey that it has some fairly common uses, and it isn't very easily played around in the instances of those uses. Even aside from inherent matchups, most of the clans that would have their rearguards restand lose a lot of pressure—if all of your rearguard attacks are done, the vanguard can get PG'd and the turn is over. Even if nothing else, this card changes how your opponent plays, and makes it easier on you. When a rearguard is coming at you three times, you save 15k shield if it doesn't have a trigger on it at the time it attacks. Critical triggers become worthless (or at least costly to use) if you purposely leave the vanguard to last, and some chain clans lose a lot of pressure this way. They generally run a lot of crits because they can restand rearguards on their own and create high-pressure, must-guard attacks, but attacking with the vanguard last forces you to rely on stand triggers to make your trigger checks actually useful, which is not something that a deck wants to do when it already stands everything on its own. In other words, attacking with the vanguard last isn't something that's done normally because it's the suboptimal play in chain attack decks. I also think it's unfair to call this card bad because it doesn't do anything against restanding vanguards. Saying a card is bad because it doesn't shut down every strategy all at once isn't fair to the card, especially when it was designed to stop intense rearguard pressure, not intense vanguard pressure, in a meta where rearguards are becoming more and more important again.